1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to an open universal parallel computing framework, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for executing an application based on an open computing language.
2. Description of the Related Art
A local device directly used by a user may have limitations on tasks that it can perform, due to limited computing capability or power resources. Particularly, a mobile device is largely limited in terms of hardware capability for the sake of portability. Accordingly, one of the methods for solving the restrictions on tasks that can be performed, is to transfer a workload to be processed to an external high performance device. For example, a cloud service provides a computing system in which an input or output operation is mainly performed through a user terminal and operations such as information analysis, processing, storage, management and circulation are performed in a third space called a cloud. Through the use of such a service, plentiful computing resources may be provided at a relatively low cost, rendering the service as a proper alternative to cure some of the aforementioned limitations of the mobile device. However, it is difficult for the cloud service to allow a general programmer to use such a task transferring scheme due to the nonexistence of an integrated programming model capable of using the service and a development environment.
More specifically, a high level of technology is required in order to transfer the task, which has been performed in the local device, to an external service and to perform the transferred task. Because of incompatibility of instruction set architecture (ISA) between different devices, a new program suitable for each device should be made and a program that transfers a task to an external device, performs the task, and collects and receives results should be developed. In addition, it is required to determine which task is suitable to be transferred to the external device and, when the type of external device or local device changes, a new analysis of suitability of the changed type must be performed.